memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections USS Excelsior Extremely well-written, well-organized and (as far as I can tell) complete article for one of the most famous starships in Trek history. Also, it's not over-long or over-detailed as some articles tend to be; an easy read, yet it's informative, interesting and comprehensive. It has a decent background section, as well. And yes, I skipped the whole Peer Review crap because, let's be honest... it would be a waste of time. If someone sees something they think needs fixing during this nomination process, they can fix it. Having said that – have at it! --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) *'Support' (duh) --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Quark's This article has been undergoing peer review for the past month and a half (see: Talk:Quark's/peerreview), and all of the comments received have been incredibly positive. All posters of comments in the peer review also explicitly said that they'd support the article if it was nominated for FA. The article content has not been disputed, with all contributions for at least the past year simply being minor formatting changes or additions of extra information to make the article even more comprehensive. I think it's reached a point now where it fulfils the Featured article criteria quite nicely, and think it deserves to be an FA! – Taduolus 12:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support - Ridiculously comprehensive and entertaining. Exactly the kind of thing we're looking for in FA.– Cleanse 13:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support: Excellent article. My favorite was the section on the not-so-often discussed history of Quark's under the Caardassians. I do think we should add in the part about when the DSN9 crew, sucked into Odo's mind, have a dream that they are warped back in time and then perform work at Quark's. It might already be in there somewhere, though. -FC 13:50, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Comment: Added :o) – Taduolus 15:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support: As I said on the Peer Review, it is a great article. I also like all of the quotes at the top of the sections. Really brings context to the section. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:13, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. Well done, comprehensive, informative, and organized. No question it should be a featured article.--31dot 20:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. As I said, excellent article – Bertaut talk 02:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. Almost nominated it myself when I was fixing a minor spelling error a week or so ago. Definitely deserves FA status, for all the reasons listed above. - Bridge 14:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. --- Jaz 17:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :'''Support beautifully written.--Long Live the United Earth 20:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. A great article and a good one for representing Memory Alpha. – Tom 12:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) This is the second time I've nominayed this for FA status. The first time around it got two one supports and no objections. It's also been on peer review for some time now, and again, I've got no negative feedback on it. As Taduolus has pointed out, it's hard to see anything that significant that could be added to the article to actually improve it any further, so I thought I'd give it another go at nomination. – Bertaut talk 02:49, 6 April 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. Let's not leave Bertaut high and dry this time. The guy does too much work around here for that. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - extensive background information and well illustrated. Exactly what we're looking for in an episode article.– Cleanse 11:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - Very good article. I know I'm repeating myself from the Peer Review, but the background section is great. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 13:25, 6 April 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. I agree, the background section is very comprehensive. - Bridge 14:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Comment - Very kind of you to say OuroborosCobra, and thanks to everyone else for their support too. – Bertaut talk 15:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - For all of the reasons I gave in my Peer Review comments. There's no question that this great piece of work should be Featured! – Taduolus 15:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. A perfect example for an episode article. Well done. – Tom 12:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Nominations with objections